


追杀

by duanrenling



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanrenling/pseuds/duanrenling





	追杀

里苏特能力出众，又是个古板的、恪守原则的西西里黑手党，因而得到了家族的重用，作为家族在南部地区的代理人之一，和布鲁诺·布加拉提一起管理着那不勒斯。  
家族给了里苏特一家酒店，后来这家酒店被里苏特变成了那不勒斯最大的赌场。他研究博彩，扩建酒店，让酒店一周都被独栋别墅环绕；他斥巨资修建美轮美奂的赌场，极奢华之能事。慕名而来的富人多得不可思议，许多权势煊赫的大人物也都来这里赌博。因此，为了方便有些身份特殊的人，里苏特还允许他们匿名下注。  
赌场就像一颗磁铁，不断吸收着赌徒口袋里的金钱。财富和名誉源源不断地向滚他来，就像被一只手打翻的装满黄金的钵盆。有人一夜之间血本无归，债台高筑，也有人手握从未见过的巨资，以为自己时来运转。金钱是守恒的，但在里苏特的酒店永远不是，输家永远比赢家多，中间的差价都被里苏特收进口袋。

人为了利润总是能冒险，黑手党是这样，警察是这样，赌徒也是这样。有冒险就有欺骗，而这种欺骗在赌场是家常便饭。  
乔鲁诺·乔巴纳观察着对面桌的那个男人，他看出来了，因为一些不明的原因，这个男人一直在输。这个男人向荷官欠了不知道多少条子，然后换成筹码，玩命地往桌上扔钱。他还专门以高赔率押那些偏门的点数，每一把都输得血本无归。  
不仅是他注意到了这个男人，其他人也注意到了。一个男人粗声粗气地对着那个不会赌博的蠢货喊了两声。  
“布加拉提，布加拉提！”他说，“你不会就不要玩啊，或者跟着我下注啊。”  
这一喊，吸引了周围许多人的目光。  
几乎没人不认识布加拉提，即使没见过面，也听过他的名字。  
布鲁诺·布加拉提经营着一家高利贷公司，他收留了许多无处可去的人，也许是出狱的犯人，也许是流浪汉，个个人高马大，专门帮他暴力催收欠款。  
几乎没人知道布加拉提和里苏特的另一个身份，明面上他们只是掌握着那不勒斯地区赌徒的命根子，干赌博和高利贷这两行，涉黑是肯定的，但没人往他们两个就是黑手党高干这方面想。  
布加拉提抬头：“我知道了，福葛。”  
他押了以1赔30的赔率押了一对6。福葛翻了个白眼，他旁边的一个看起来相当年轻的男孩纵声大笑。  
“布加拉提，福葛也是个笨蛋你不要听他的。”  
“纳兰迦！”福葛瞪了一眼男孩，又看了看他押的一看就要输得一塌糊涂的注，声音轻了下去，“你也放松点。”  
福葛在桌子下搓了搓纳兰迦的胳膊，纳兰迦的身上全是汗——他太紧张了，需要用虚张声势来缓解。福葛知道，这是不可避免的。毕竟他自己第一次要干这种事的前几天，也很紧张。  
布加拉提没管他们，他在心里想：千万让我一直输下去，输到血本无归，输到欠下巨债，不要走好运。  
这家伙非常有钱。乔鲁诺想。布加拉提在刚才那一个小时输的钱就足够他乔鲁诺几个月的生活费。  
一个男人拨开人群，他对着布加拉提粗鲁地笑了笑。他早就认识布加拉提，但也是泛泛之交，布加拉提从来不屑于和他们这种财大气粗的流氓说话。他手下的许多人都恨他，因为布加拉提手下催债的人耽误了他们的营生，那些人总是要还布加拉提的钱，却把他泪眼卢卡不放在眼里；他手下的许多人也想干他，因为布加拉提不仅有钱，还长得俊美，身材又好，不知道多少男男女女想爬上他的床。他们在闲谈的时候会戏谑地称布加拉提为“那个女人脸”。  
“我听说了，这里有不会赌的新人。”卢卡说，“布加拉提，我这几天运气不好，老是输。”  
他往桌子上扔了几个骰子：“让我回点本？”  
卢卡想要布加拉提的钱，想要得不得了，他需要钱，并且他也想和布加拉提上床。

乔鲁诺一直觉得有点不对，他不懂为什么布加拉提要故意输，这没道理。除非。乔鲁诺想。除非他是故意炫耀他有多么有钱，所以才会这么浪掷千金。  
他仔仔细细地打量起了布加拉提。他确实长得很好看，和女人一样漂亮的脸，但是并不显得阴柔，相反，他看起来非常英气。乔鲁诺会看面相——为了讨生活学过一点——他看出来布加拉提命途多舛，一生得不到好。  
但是百闻不如一见。乔鲁诺想。布加拉提确实很有钱，并且确实很好看。

一桌的人赌了多少场，布加拉提几乎就输了多少场。这里的人会狂赌一夜，通宵达旦，布加拉提可能是觉得累了，凌晨两三点就退出了赌局。那个叫福葛的男人也跟着他一起下局。卢卡见状，笑了两声，也不赌了。  
半途退场，这对大赌徒卢卡来说可是少见。  
他和布加拉提在酒店里的北意大利餐馆吃饭，他示意他想和布加拉提单独谈谈，布加拉提心领神会，让福葛和纳兰迦先回住处。  
卢卡简直喜出望外。天知道他多想和布加拉提单独好好谈谈，各个方面都是。他需要钱，需要合作人来投资他，他知道布加拉提有钱，并且布加拉提的钱也不怎么干净，但是没关系，如果布加拉提和他合作的话，他就能解决问题。  
只要布加拉提同意。卢卡想。他知道布加拉提对他没好感。但今晚不是。  
今晚的布加拉提看起来友善了许多，面容也温柔了不少。昏黄的灯光打下来，将他的脸庞割据为阴阳两侧。他很迷人，男男女女都为他和他的财富倾倒。  
卢卡知道，他有戏的，今天晚上，布加拉提一直在给他暗示，一直在等着他。不管是今晚上刻意地露富，还是现在刻意地显露柔情。  
“我之前和你谈的。”卢卡顿了一下，转到了另一个话题，“你今晚在赌场输的钱至少有几十万，你在赌场的信用额度很好。”  
他又故意停下来。布加拉提垂下眼睑，撩起耳边散落的头发，低头将一勺意大利面送进嘴里，细嚼慢咽吞了下去之后，才抬眼示意卢卡继续说。  
卢卡看着他撩发的动作，顿了一秒：“所以你肯定有相当大的一笔黑钱。”  
“你知道，你找我是最方便的。我有长期的收入源，可以安排用黑钱支付，还有一家酒厂和建筑厂，都可以用来洗黑钱，并且洗了之后还让你有利润可以赚。”  
布加拉提很安静地倾听着，他的安静给了卢卡勇气。卢卡的手指碰到了布加拉提的指尖。他从来没机会和布加拉提行那些意大利人的吻颊礼和拥抱礼，因为布加拉提从不让他们这类人碰到他。  
“我们可以约个时间另外见面。”布加拉提对他笑了笑。卢卡知道这事儿成了，如果要拒绝的话，布加拉提从不委婉。  
“明晚？”卢卡的指尖摩挲着布加拉提的手背，“我会给你详细地说一下。”  
“好。”布加拉提点点头，抽出了手。

卢卡的感觉没有错，布加拉提一直在给他暗示，他一直输钱也是为了吸引贪婪的卢卡，对他猥亵的动作不加拒绝也是为了吸引贪婪的卢卡。布加拉提从不打草惊蛇。只是卢卡有一点没弄清楚，布加拉提确实是在等着他，但是他是要等着他去死。  
肃清叛徒这种事本该交给叛徒那边的首领解决，但卢卡的首领是个孬种，对其他人杀伐果决，对自己选中的手下就犹犹豫豫，命令被上头发布下来，首领挑选了几天杀手都没挑选好。布加拉提接过了这个任务——他本来就是家族的铁腕刺客，这次刚好带养了几年的小崽子杀人明誓，让他正式参与家族事务。  
布加拉提吃过夜宵，回到酒店的时候，纳兰迦·吉尔卡还没睡，还在和福葛打牌。两个人坐在地上，纳兰迦看起来很困了，但他还是睡不着。看到布加拉提回来之后，他仿佛松了口气一样，他说布加拉提你回来啦。其实布加拉提知道他松口气的真正原因是他今晚不用杀人。  
纳兰迦洗漱了上床，和福葛打闹了很久才睡着。布加拉提道过晚安之后和福葛一起出门，两个人靠在金碧辉煌的栏杆上，厅堂是个舞台，上面有许多舞女，歌舞升平，热闹非凡。  
“我们就按照之前拟定的计划行动。”布加拉提说。  
“蠢驴，这个卢卡，没有一点脑子。一钓就上钩。”福葛补了一句。  
“纳兰迦这几天有点失眠。”他接着说，“我想让他早点睡，不让他影响发挥，不让他在行动中做多余的事。”  
布加拉提在一堆男男女女里看到了一个年轻男人，金发碧眼，很眼熟，是今晚上一起赌博的一个人。里苏特提起过他，说他是最近的一个小麻烦。布加拉提想：如果此行能顺便解决掉这个麻烦的话，也能让里苏特欠他一个小小的人情。  
“也不要太操心他了，他还很年轻，小孩子精力比较旺盛，这是正常现象，就随他去吧。”布加拉提回答。  
“是啊。”福葛笑了，“还很年轻，十六岁就要去杀人。”

“泪眼”卢卡有点钱，身强力壮并且厚颜无耻，所以他做什么几乎都顺畅无阻。他年轻的时候是个街头小混混，和别人起了冲突的时候意外捅死了人，自己这边的人也有伤亡，眼睛也被伤着了，留下了动不动就流泪的毛病。他被关进了牢里，杀了他手下的人却逃脱了。他仅仅在牢里待了大半年，就有人操作把他弄了出来。  
卢卡并不认识把他弄出来的人，那个人直接向他摊牌，说他隶属于一个强大的家族，看中了卢卡的狠戾。为了不再进监狱，也迫于威胁，卢卡最终心甘情愿为这个人做事，而这个人又心甘情愿地为上一级的干部做事，于是这般，一环套着一环，一层接着一层，权力不断缔结，最终交织成了一张笼罩整个意大利的巨大黑网，而卢卡只是这张网里的一小个线头——断了就断了，随时都能续上的那种。  
所以当他暗地里为另一个家族当线人，把在家族里了解到的信息贩卖给那边的人时，家族是不会对他手下留情的。卢卡胡吃海喝，骄奢淫逸，挥金如土，浑然不觉自己死期已经到来。  
他在送着凉风的海滩上驱车前行，他的口腔里还有酒的香味，醇厚的，醉人的，微醺的，这让他想起了布加拉提。他来的时候嗑了一些，有点飘飘然。  
他到了两人约好的目的地之后，布加拉提已经站在海边等着他，旁边停着一辆敞篷车，后座坐着福葛和纳兰迦。夜很黑，海边没有一个人。  
卢卡坐在了副驾驶座上，布加拉提开车。  
“那么，我们要继续我们昨天的话题吗？”卢卡搓了搓手，他看起来非常猥琐。  
他的身体往布加拉提那边靠，布加拉提面不改色，微微转头看着他，看着卢卡的表情由猥亵变为惊愕。  
卢卡用力地挣扎着，他大喊出了声。纳兰迦收紧了方才套在他脖子上的绳索，他将手塞进卢卡的嘴里，攥住他的舌头，卢卡“呜呜”地喊着。纳兰迦一个翻身从后座跃到副驾驶座上，由于他的动作变换，绳子更深地嵌进了卢卡的脖子里。  
“听着，你这个蠢货。”纳兰迦靠近卢卡的耳朵，“给我闭嘴，不然我现在就勒死你。”  
尽管他的语气凶狠无比，布加拉提还是听出了他的声音在微微颤抖。  
“现在，回答布加拉提的问题，你到底对那边的人透露了哪些消息。”纳兰迦单手收紧绳，另一只手抽出了一把巨大的左轮递给布加拉提。  
布加拉提当着两人的面将子弹一发一发上好再扔给纳兰迦，纳兰迦单手接住，抵在卢卡的脑袋上，然后松开了绳子。  
卢卡大口呼吸，但他一语不发。纳兰迦有点生气了。  
“我告诉你，我们可是认真的。”纳兰迦咬牙切齿，他的手指拉下击锤，扣在扳机上。  
太年轻了，太天真了。布加拉提想。纳兰迦平时被他们保护得太好，甚至不懂得怎么威胁人。  
“纳兰迦。”布加拉提叫了一声他的名字，“不要失去理智。”  
“把他胳膊铐起来，带回去。”布加拉提说。  
纳兰迦知道他失败了，他可以一枪崩了卢卡，但是杀死卢卡只是两个任务中的一个，他没办法让卢卡说出他们要的信息。布加拉提是不会帮他的，他是个严厉和温和并存的长辈，像一位年轻的父亲。  
布加拉提给了他更多的时间审问卢卡，但是如果这两天不从他的口里把消息撬出来，他就没有完成这个家族交给他的第一个任务。卢卡不能平白无故消失两天，他还有自己的产业，他手下的人绝对会找他，到时候就会牵扯到他们这个行动小组。  
纳兰迦瞪了卢卡一眼，将枪托狠狠地砸在卢卡脸上，血顺着卢卡的脸流了下来，卢卡晕了过去。  
三人准备驱车返程的时候，布加拉提听见了岸边的一棵树下传来了人的声音。沙滩上走路是没有声音的，但是过了沙地之后有一片嶙峋的石群，踩在上面会发出声响。有人在这里，并且他听到了、看到了这一切。  
并且这个人是带着某种目的来的。布加拉提知道。因为他之前就叫里苏特帮忙封锁这片沙滩，只是为了方便今晚动手。不可能有误入的人，那些想进来的人都会被伪装成保安，实际上是他们的手下的人给拦住。  
“如果不是卢卡昏过去了，我要问一下他是不是还有同伙。”布加拉提对车上的两人扔下一句话，撑身而起，带走了手枪，迅速往那人遁去的方向追过去。  
纳兰迦惊呆了，他不知所措地望着福葛：“怎么办，福葛，我又做错了，如果不是我把卢卡打晕了……”  
“不是你的问题。”福葛打断了他，纳兰迦有点激动，他看出来了，他在为自己的失误自责，福葛知道自己必须稳住他的情绪，就像之前所做的无数次一样，“布加拉提没有怪你，那只是一个陈述句，不带责备的意思。”  
“抱歉福葛。”纳兰迦低声说，他看起来很失落，这对他的打击确实太大了。  
“现在回酒店，布加拉提会解决那个人的。”福葛坐上驾驶座，驱车返程，“你的任务就只是今晚撬开卢卡的嘴。”

凭着良好的视力和脚力，布加拉提追上了那人，也看清楚了他的背影。  
他眼熟这个人，他们在酒店里见过，那个人有着一头金黄色的头发。里苏特和他谈过几句，说最近有点麻烦的事情，有些小流氓混进了他的酒店，就是这个金发的小流氓，  
他好像叫……布加拉提回忆了一下里苏特是怎么和他说的。  
叫乔鲁诺·乔巴纳。  
里苏特说这一个月来，损失了一些钱。虽然这些钱对他来说只是九牛一毛，但是有人在他眼皮子底下作假骗他让他非常不愉快，他的手下像酒囊饭袋一样，虽然知道是谁，但什么都查不出来，这让里苏特明白了两个事实：  
他的手下确实很多都是蠢货。  
一， 这个作假的人手段高明，至少在办假证上面无懈可击。  
二， 不同于许多只让达官贵人来玩的赌场，到里苏特的酒店来赌博的人，只要还得上钱，都可以进来玩个痛快。里苏特因为这个与众不同的条款敛了很多财，富人穷人的钱包都被他捞光过几回。他的酒店也因为这个条款敛了很多命，不少的人因为还不上钱而自杀，他们死后也不得安宁，里苏特所在的家族会穷尽各种方法继续讨债，直到他们的妻儿付清债款为止。在这一点上，布加拉提很不喜欢里苏特，他觉得里苏特很狠，带点斩尽杀绝的意思，即使他们在必要的时候确实也需要斩尽杀绝。  
乔鲁诺·乔巴纳不在富人之列，也并未跻身名流，在他的不轨行为引起里苏特的察觉之前，里苏特从未听说过这个人的名字。  
乔鲁诺是个惯犯。他的免费酒水账单高得惊人——免费酒水账单只开列给有地位的人，后来里苏特才知道他的手下之所以给乔鲁诺开具，是因为他的假证上面写的他是某个安保公司的高层，这个安保公司处于家族的庇护之下，是家族的资产。  
凡是在免费酒水账单之列的东西，他都要，不仅自己要，还伙同其他的赌徒一起挥霍，然后算入账单里。这些赌徒都是他的同伙，这些从来素不相识的人被他带进来一起赌博，他们伙同着抽老千，一半人押单一半人押双，用这种雕虫小技来维持至少不输钱的局面。  
“这是最拙劣的技巧，是个人都想得出来。”布加拉提对里苏特说。  
“我知道，但是他做出这种事，给我的感觉是，他只是为了让其他人能理解他的计划，勉为其难和这些人玩这些把戏。”里苏特回答，“他会的比其他的人多得多。”  
乔鲁诺会以自己的名义签欠款单，然后把拿到的筹码分给同伙，这样就会骗过酒店人员，让别人以为他赌得其实比实际上大。他还会无限制地提钱，然后让欠款单消失——通过什么方法将赌场主管手里的欠款簿拿过去改掉。  
“他让我觉得我和我的手下像个蠢货。”里苏特说，“我们都知道是他，但是他的文书工作做得太完美，抓不到漏洞。你知道如果靠明面上的方法来解决的话，我不能对他下手。”  
“你想让我解决掉他？”布加拉提问。  
“他很聪明，他能完美地做假证，这个能力很重要。”里苏特没否认也没肯定，“如果你能将他吸纳进来——最好吸纳进我这里。”  
“如果”后面应该还有一句话。布加拉提知道，里苏特没有说完——如果不能的话，里苏特就会想办法把乔鲁诺解决掉。  
“你为什么找我帮忙？你如果想找他你就自己去。”布加拉提回答，“找我给你牵线不是很奇怪吗？”  
“如果我找他，我就直接向他传递了一个信息——我已经知道了他的所作所为，如果他不答应，他就会永远被这里拒之门外。”里苏特将手搭在布加拉提的肩膀上，“布加拉提，我和你一样，并不想打草惊蛇。”

布加拉提在离乔鲁诺只有四十多米的距离之后，两人的距离就没有再缩短了。很显然，乔鲁诺之前是刻意让布加拉提追上自己。布加拉提想抽出枪，但是两人已经进入了里苏特的酒店里，金色的灯光打下来，酒店里全是人。  
布加拉提咬了咬牙，他有点不愉快，但是还是把枪放了回去，他不想让人死在酒店里，他不想给里苏特惹麻烦，毕竟他们两个同一级别的首领要相辅相成，互相照顾。  
乔鲁诺消失在了人潮里面，布加拉提站在大厅中央，打量着四周，视线从手织地毯转移到吧台再转移到金碧辉煌的洗手间……他妈的，里苏特为什么连洗手间都要装修得这么豪华。  
布加拉提觉得自己的眼睛被摇晃的灯光照得有点疼，他眨了眨眼，余光里闪过一抹金色。布加拉特拨开人群，提腿上了木质的旋转楼梯，追了上去。  
他连着追到了六楼，发现乔鲁诺站在走廊的尽头等着他。布加拉提的脸色非常难看，六楼是他和福葛、纳兰迦的住处所在，他不明白乔鲁诺为什么单单选择停在这一楼。  
纳兰迦和福葛房门的外出牌子取下来，换上了请勿打扰，很明显，那两个人赶车回来了，并且现在房间里，还有一个昏过去的、满头是血的卢卡。  
这个家伙真的是太狡猾了。布加拉提想。为什么方才追逐的时候，乔鲁诺会保持在和他四十米的距离？因为布加拉提的左轮手枪射程只有五十米。这个家伙看清楚了纳兰迦是拿着这把手枪，后来自己又将这把手枪从纳兰迦手里抽走。  
这只能说明乔鲁诺看到了他们所做的一切，并且他相当懂枪。一般人可不会连这款左轮手枪的射程是多少都了解得清楚。布加拉提思考了一下，觉得这个乔鲁诺非常棘手，不是一般的骗吃骗吃的赌徒。  
但是他的外表却相当有欺骗性。乔鲁诺非常年轻，布加拉提怀疑他有没有二十岁。他长得很英俊，标准的意大利人长相，轮廓很深，因而看起来很沉稳，是很受女士们喜爱的绅士类型。布加拉提在心里啐了一口：可是他干的坑蒙拐骗的事连流氓都不如！  
不管如何，今晚上都要解决掉他。布加拉提放弃了用枪，他还有贴身的武器，但是现在不方便拿出来。他向乔鲁诺走去，乔鲁诺原地不动，就看着他朝自己走过来。  
布加拉提拎着乔鲁诺的衣领，他可以平视乔鲁诺，他们两个差不多高。  
“进去。”他就说了这一句话，暴力地扯住乔鲁诺，然后推开了门，把他推了进去。他总不可能在众目睽睽之下处决人。  
乔鲁诺明白了为什么布加拉提本人看起来比较没有攻击性，但是他和他的手下却被称为“暴力催债团”的原因。看到纳兰迦他就明白了。  
房间里，纳兰迦正在教训卢卡。卢卡脸上全是血，身上青一块紫一块。乔鲁诺被拽进去的时候纳兰迦的腿正好横踢在卢卡的肚皮上，卢卡喷出了一口血，还没歇口气，纳兰迦的腿又招呼上了卢卡的脸，一颗带血的牙齿飞了出来，卢卡倒在地上，双手双脚都被绳子绑着。纳兰迦的脚踩在他脸上摩擦着，血滴在地上。  
乔鲁诺觉得以这个男孩的腿力，几脚踹烂车门都没问题。  
进来之后布加拉提也不想和他废话，直接让福葛把乔鲁诺绑起来，扔在了一边，乔鲁诺没有反抗。布加拉提觉得很不舒服，他觉得乔鲁诺太冷静了，像是胸有成竹的样子。  
但是他还是将乔鲁诺放在了一边，他要看着纳兰迦如何处理卢卡，这很重要，他这次来到里苏特这里就是为了让纳兰迦杀人明誓，正式成为家族的一员。  
“他还是不肯说。”纳兰迦用脚踢了踢卢卡的嘴，脚尖挤进他的嘴唇里，仿佛这样暴力撬开他的口腔就能让他说真话一样。  
“你戾气太重了，纳兰迦。”福葛坐在乔鲁诺旁边说。他和乔鲁诺以相同的姿势坐在地上，只不过一个绑着，一个没被绑，两个人对比起来有点滑稽。  
纳兰迦已经气得不行了，但是他还是忍着没发火，因为布加拉提在旁边。  
“纳兰迦，你和他讲道理没有？”布加拉提问，“你给他说如果他说实话了，他会获取赦免没有？”  
“我，”纳兰迦扭头，不看布加拉提，“没有。”  
布加拉提走到卢卡身边蹲下，平视着他。纳兰迦和福葛都知道这是布加拉提要介入这场审讯的意思。  
在接下来一个小时里，布加拉提很沉稳地介绍了目前的情况。他告诉卢卡说只要他说出他泄露了家族的哪些信息就可以了。老板很仁慈，会原谅他的——但实际上像他这种喽啰做的事都不必传到老板那里去。布加拉提还说因为他的泄密，家族的一些成员已经上了法庭，只要卢卡愿意指证他所背叛的那些人——  
“老板会原谅你的，顶多就是让你吃几年牢饭，但是你的产业会得到家族很好的庇护，你出来之后可以继续经营。”布加拉提说。  
布加拉提是个骗子。纳兰迦想。每一个叛徒都不会被放过，卢卡会被他们杀死。  
为什么要骗人？纳兰迦知道叛徒必死无疑，布加拉提也知道。纳兰迦不会说谎，布加拉提善用言语诱导。这是布加拉提教不会他的一点，这也是纳兰迦唯一不喜欢布加拉提的一点。  
相比于恐惧，压倒卢卡的更多是震惊——他从来不知道布加拉提和他属于一个家族，他们为一个老板做事。他有几分阅历，看这几个人的架势，应该是家族的刺客和杀手之类，专门解决像他这类叛徒。卢卡知道自己无力回天，但仍然贼心不死。  
“布加拉提。”卢卡眯起他肿胀的眼睛笑了笑，“我知道我必死无疑。”  
布加拉提看着他。  
“如果我拖着不说，兴许还能多活一会儿。”卢卡挣扎着，他的头一下子砸在布加拉提的怀里，“我在赌场上赢了你，我想要你的钱，还想和你上床。第一个愿望完成了，第二个我死之前能实现吗？”  
卢卡的脸上全无好色之意，都是恶意的挑衅。  
布拉加提将他扶起来，靠在墙上，然后转身，站了一会儿。  
“纳兰迦。”布加拉提叫了一声。纳兰迦明白了他的意思，对于卢卡这种软硬不吃的人，只能让他吃枪子儿了。  
就在这时，一直沉默着的乔鲁诺开口说话了：“你们想从这个人的口中套出一点信息吗？”  
福葛赶紧捂住了乔鲁诺的嘴。开玩笑，同为阶下囚怎么还好意思介入这件事，等会儿自己都要被他们解决，何必现在开口激怒纳兰迦。  
“混蛋，你就是刚才在海滩上那个吧。”纳兰迦走到乔鲁诺面前，居高临下地看着他，“下一个就是你。”  
“我可以试试。”乔鲁诺回答。  
“啊？”纳兰迦一时间还没明白他在说什么，“试我的子弹吗？”  
反应了几秒之后纳兰迦才知道他在说什么：“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
纳兰迦无语了，他抬起腿，想小小教训一下这个不听话的俘虏，出乎意料的是，布加拉提将他拦了下来。  
布加拉提将枪套里的枪拔出来扔在乔鲁诺面前：“纳兰迦，给他松绑。”

乔鲁诺·乔巴纳精通诈骗勒索之道，他二十年来靠这些技能谋生。在他小的时候，他就不知道自己的生父是谁，生母继父虐待他，冷落他，他便离家出走了。他干这些营生只是想养活自己。  
最开始的时候，他在机场开黑车，敲诈那些初来乍到的外地人。他天赋异禀，天资过人，他自己却没意识到。他在朋友的介绍下到一个颇有经验的师傅手下学习刻章，乔鲁诺自己也对这一行产生了兴趣，准确地说，他是对造假证产生了兴趣。  
当第一次拿着自己伪造的一个公司上层的工作证进了那个公司之后，乔鲁诺心里产生了莫大的成就感。虽然他在那个公司转了一圈什么也没拿，但心里的骄傲已经使他感到满足。至那之后，他的造假证之技艺愈发炉火纯青。他开始靠这个技能吃饭。  
因为没有多余的钱上交给“地方老大”，他上了很多地头蛇的黑名单。他们说乔鲁诺不“上供”只是看不起他们，并不是没钱，天知道他靠他的花样赚了多少钱。乔鲁诺处处避免碰到他们，却无可避让地和他们之中的许多人产生了尖锐的冲突，有些流血事件甚至严重到上了当地报纸。  
乔鲁诺遭到越来越多的打压，他却并没有偃旗息鼓，相反，他学会的技能越来越多。他很会赌博，很会出老千，也很会勒索……总之，活命能用到的技能，他都会，包括威胁。  
关于威胁别人，他从来没有专门学过，但是他自然就会。因为威胁能否成功，相比于技巧，更多看的是个人的气质，而气质是天生的。  
乔鲁诺拿起布加拉提扔在地上的巨大的左轮手枪——是之前纳兰迦手里的那把。他的背后顶着另一把手枪，是福葛。  
“抱歉，我并不想对你动手，”福葛笑了笑，“但是我们没见过你，我们不知道你是不是会把枪对准我们。等到审讯过程结束，我会把它收进去。”  
“布加拉提！”纳兰迦还有点错愕，他不明白布加拉提为什么会同意乔鲁诺的请求。  
纳兰迦确实被照顾得很好，即使行为暴力，但是他向布加拉提质疑的样子像个不明白父母决定的孩子，他质问的语气里都带着自己也没意识到的亲昵。乔鲁诺想。  
“如果你不能搞定他，我们会先解决掉你。”布加拉提说，算是回应纳兰迦，也算是给乔鲁诺下了命令。  
乔鲁诺点点头，他的表情很平静。布加拉提定定地看着他，然后给里苏特打了个电话：“里苏特，我会在房间里开枪。”

乔鲁诺捡起纳兰迦踢给他的子弹盒，他走到卢卡面前，当着他的面一发一发上满了子弹。其他三人察觉到乔鲁诺的动作相当娴熟，很显然不是新手。布加拉提看着乔鲁诺的眼神更加意味深长。  
酒店外面开始炸开了烟花，坠落的火星漂在室外的游泳池里。男男女女激情狂舞，纸醉金迷。在这里永远没有黑夜。  
乔鲁诺对卢卡说：“你可以对布加拉提复述一遍，然后再将那些信息写在纸上。如果有了实际的证明，他们也好让老板相信确实有理有据，那么你得到宽恕的可能性就大大提高了。”  
卢卡对着这个年轻的赌徒嗤笑了一声。  
乔鲁诺并没有被他的轻蔑激怒，他从头到尾都很冷静，并且他的一举一动都很优雅。布加拉提觉得，如果不是他亲耳听里苏特说这家伙是个骗子，他会相信乔鲁诺是哪家的少爷。  
乔鲁诺举起枪，朝着墙壁打光了所有的子弹，那些子弹镶嵌进墙上的油画框边，像给画框加固一般。他又坐在卢卡的旁边，重新从子弹盒里稍微选了一下，拿了一颗子弹填装进去，然后“哗啦”一声拨动了转轮，将枪口抵在卢卡的太阳穴旁边。在这个过程中，福葛抵住他后背的枪始终没有移开。  
“你不知道子弹在哪儿，我也不知道，没有人知道。”乔鲁诺说，“这种玩法你也知道，你很擅长赌博，你肯定知道。”  
卢卡开始用他肿胀的睁眼看着乔鲁诺，逆着光，眼睛又肿了起来，他只能看到乔鲁诺面部灰色的轮廓。  
最终，卢卡从他的喉咙里蹦出了一声嘲笑，他还是没有开口。布加拉提抱着臂靠在墙上，面无表情。  
乔鲁诺扣动扳机，但只是发出了空膛的一声轻响。  
卢卡这次更是肆无忌惮地笑了出来。纳兰迦皱了皱眉。只有布加拉提知道，乔鲁诺是专门选的一颗哑子弹。  
乔鲁诺重新装弹，将子弹填在了第一个弹巢，然后再次向墙壁开火，爆炸声响彻了整个房间。他走回来，又重新装弹，拨动了转轮。这个举动代表他是认真的了。就像之前布加拉提对卢卡所做的一样，乔鲁诺也会给别人一次机会，只不过布加拉提是温和的劝告，乔鲁诺是一颗哑弹。  
“刚刚是我的失误，我们可以再赌一把。”乔鲁诺用枪抵着卢卡的嘴，卢卡知道他是认真的了。  
卢卡知道他大限将至，就算是死他也不会说出去，并不是对另一个家族的忠诚，他只是损人不利己而已。  
乔鲁诺蹲下来，平视着卢卡。卢卡睁开他快要肿到天上的眼睛，艰难地看着这个年轻人。乔鲁诺的脸在他的眼里越来越清晰，他看到了一个英俊的意大利人，金发碧眼，轮廓深邃。  
卢卡的脸骤然变色，他好像看到了什么让他惊恐至极的东西，他的嘴里咬着枪，“呜呜”地叫喊着，脸上是难以置信的神色。  
纳兰迦将一个本子踢到卢卡身旁：“写。”  
卢卡流着泪，他的老毛病又犯了，他惊恐地抓住笔，他想要写下一句话，或者一个人的名字，但是乔鲁诺的枪还在往他的嘴里深入，他在威胁他，他的眼睛冷得像冰，和从前一模一样。  
福葛放下了枪。布加拉提若有所思地看着乔鲁诺和卢卡的互动。

第二天，   
第三天， 各大新闻的头版都被一副打了码的尸体照片占据，各个板块都详尽地描写了“地头蛇”卢卡的死相。卢卡在当地有一定的影响力，他的死震撼了很多人。  
第四天， 卢卡的死因是嘴部中枪，子弹直接射穿他的喉咙。  
从嘴里打枪，这是个相当具有报复性的行为，知道的人都知道这是卢卡背叛家族的下场，他受到了家族的处决。他的尸体被弃置在马路上，像可怜的流浪动物的尸体，天亮之后被所有人围观——很显然，杀手的目的是杀一儆百，震慑那些潜在的叛乱分子。  
警察进行了几天的调查。卢卡最后出入的地方是在里苏特的酒店。但是当相关人员询问的时候，所有的人都说什么都没听到。  
因为那天里苏特为酒店里的嘉宾和贵客准备了相当盛大的一场烟花。那一夜的宴会盛大无比，人人激情高涨，让赌场的收入比平时翻了快要两倍。不知道多少男男女女搞到了一起，门厅里面全是精液的味道，如鹰隼般尖啸的烟花在夜空炸开，一刻不停。  
又过了几天，卢卡谋杀案的指控不知道为什么被撤销了。这件事也就不了了之。

布加拉提的小分队完美地处决了叛徒，任务完成之后，他们也没必要在里苏特这里待下去了。逗留了两天之后，布加拉提离开了酒店，带走了纳兰迦、福葛和乔鲁诺。  
在面对纳兰迦和福葛，以及里苏特的询问时，布加拉提给出的理由是：知道他们真正面目的人，要么消失，要么归顺，而乔鲁诺有能力和他们一起行动。  
乔鲁诺没有异议，他非常轻松地接受了布加拉提的邀请。  
事实上，他非常逆来顺受。布加拉提是这样认为的。当他敲响乔鲁诺的门时，那个男孩丝毫没有怀疑地就开了门。  
布加拉提是洗了澡过来的，他穿得很随意，并没有像平时一样正装革履。他的身上还带着水汽的热度，皮肤被熏得有点红。他一改平时严肃的形象，他看起来相当放松。乔鲁诺让了让他，布加拉提走了进来，坐在了沙发上。  
“这么晚了……”乔鲁诺说，“布加拉提，你来找我有什么事吗？”  
“关于一周后的家族宴会，老板的女儿特里休成年礼，邀请了我们，我会第一次将你正式介绍给家族的人。”布加拉提靠近乔鲁诺，“我得提前和你说明。”  
布加拉提的手搂住乔鲁诺的腰，他一寸一寸地摸上去，将藏在他身上的枪械和刀都卸了下来：“为什么在房间里，你也会随身携带武器，乔鲁诺？”  
“你是要解决掉什么人吗？”  
乔鲁诺沉默地看着布加拉提，任凭他的手摸上自己的腿，胸膛和脖子。将自己带的东西卸了下来。  
“不，只是习惯，随身自卫而已。”  
“这种情况你也要自卫吗？”布加拉提回答，“对你的队长？”  
乔鲁诺直视着布加拉提的眼睛。布加拉提觉得他太镇静了，他的眼神太平淡无波了，但好像又在深深地思考着什么，他看不懂乔鲁诺这个人。  
乔鲁诺没有回答，布加拉提话锋一转：“纳兰迦没有通过杀人明誓的考验，因为你把他的任务抢走了。”  
“但是我们必须把他吸纳入小队里，”布加拉提继续说，“乔鲁诺，你觉得该怎么办呢？”  
他们离得非常近，乔鲁诺可以确定，布加拉提肯定看出了什么，不止是他的外貌，还有他的经历，他的过去。  
“布加拉提——”  
“不要说话。”布加拉提打断了他，“你混入里苏特的酒店多久了，一个月？两个月？为什么？因何而来？我们会对吸纳进自己队伍的每一个人做彻底的调查，防止他们是对面家族派来的间谍，对我们自己的家族带来不利。但是暂时没有对你做调查，为什么？因为我自己有全部的权利对自己的队员负责，是由我来考验你。”  
“乔鲁诺，我知道你很聪明，我也知道你的困境。”布加拉提的手指按了按乔鲁诺的胸口，发现他的心跳还是很平缓正常，“你的一切我都完完全全调查好了，你瞒过所有人的一切，包括你为什么那么执着于卢卡，因为你知道他会对你造成威胁，你必须盯着他。”  
“你很厉害。”布加拉提直视着他，他的眼神让乔鲁诺觉得他在酝酿什么可怕的阴谋，但这阴谋的矛头不是指向的他，而是指向的另一个更加危险的存在。  
“来我的小队里，你就会受到家族的庇佑，不会再被任何社会力量威胁。我们的网涉及到方方面面，政治，经济，法律，还有其他许多。”  
乔鲁诺敏锐地注意到，布加拉提时不时就提起“队伍”这个词语。这说明在他的意识中，“队伍”非常重要，扩大队伍，壮大自己的力量，对于现在的布加拉提来说至关紧要。他想建立一支强大的手下队伍，然后做些什么。  
乔鲁诺几乎想也没想，就说：“是的，布加拉提，我很感激你留下了我。”  
这是同意的意思。  
“纳兰迦会领到一个任务，杀人明誓。你知道的，你知道他该杀死谁，那不勒斯的街上到处都是混账，吸毒的，贩毒的，强奸的，那么多坏蛋，你们有办法让任何一个人死去，他们的死不会被任何人怜悯，不会有任何人在他们死后怀疑他们的真实身份，更别说费力去调查，因为真正会怀疑和指正的人已经死了，在前几天死在了你的枪下。”  
“这是你自己最开始的计划，只差这最后一步，你还在想该怎样让‘乔鲁诺’这个人在世界上真正立足吧，你还很苦恼吧？那现在我和纳兰迦来帮你。”  
他们两个人各取所需，两个人心里都明白对方和自己想要什么。乔鲁诺想要不被警察追杀通缉，他必须帮助和引导纳兰迦；布加拉提想要乔鲁诺证明自己的勇气和谋略。

几日之后。在那不勒斯最繁华的一条大街上出现了一具尸体。脸被子弹完全打烂，看不出原来的样子。  
警察在他身上找到了能证明他身份的东西，得知了他的名字叫“汐华初流乃”，是个日本人。警方之前一直在追捕他，他犯下的罪是斗殴致人死。在卢卡的证词中，汐华初流乃弄坏了他的眼睛，他的手下在混斗中也被汐华初流乃失手杀掉。但在将要审讯汐华初流乃的前一天，不知用什么方法，他逃了出来，最后却死在大街上，无人认领尸体。  
如今卢卡和汐华初流乃都已死亡，这个案件便至此不了了之，再也没人关注这两个人以及后续的发展。  
发现尸体的同一天，纳兰迦完成了他的杀人明誓，正式成为布加拉提手下的一员。  
这件事情过去之后的第三天，布加拉提的家族盛宴款待重要的家族成员，共同庆祝老板的女儿特里休的成年礼。  
在这场宴会上，许多家庭成员热烈欢迎新人的到来。他，性格开朗，谈吐风趣，英俊幽默，和他说话轻松愉悦，就像呼吸着那不勒斯海一样令人心旷神怡。他有着典型的意大利人的面孔，有一头金黄明亮的头发，碧绿如海的眼睛，没人会怀疑他的血统和身份。大家都很喜爱他，都乐意亲近他。  
他的名字叫乔鲁诺·乔巴纳。


End file.
